1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package and a system module having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As energy usage increases over the world, a great interest on the effective use of restricted energy has been taken. Therefore, the employment of inverters adopting an intelligent power module (IPM) for efficiently converting energy in the existing home and industrial appliances has been accelerated. As the application of this power module expands, marketing demands require products to have higher integration and smaller-size. Therefore, all-in-one power modules in which power devices and control devices are located in one module have emerged.
In general, the all-in-one power modules are classified into a structure in which power devices, such as IGBT and diodes, and control devices for controlling the driving of the power devices are bonded together on a lead frame, and then molded, a structure in which a lead frame is bonded on a ceramic substrate, and then power devices and control devices are bonded on the lead frame, and a structure in power devices and control devices are bonded on a direct bonding copper (DBC) substrate.
However, since the all-in-one power module according to the prior art, as described above, has power devices and control devices located in one module, the power devices and the control devices are not thermally separated from each other. As a result, it is highly likely to cause operation failure in the control devices that are thermally and electrically vulnerable, as compared with the power devices. In addition, when the operation failure occurs in the control devices, the module needs to be entirely replaced since only the control devices are not repairable or exchangeable, which may cause an increase in maintenance costs.